Buffy VS Dracula Rewrite
by moshikamboshi
Summary: Rewrite of Episode


**Buffy ****VS**** Dracula**

The day had practically been perfect.

The gang decided to have a normal day out and pretend the another apocalypse just didn't hover above them.

_A perfect sunny day in Sunnydale,_ Buffy thought for herself_ But we _can't _have _that _now, can we?_ She finished, biting back an irritated groan.

Even if Sunnydale shone with some solemn suave peace and harmony- so fake it itched your own eyes, Buffy could never truly relax when the weight of the world constantly burdened her. Aside of that, the gang had decided on a peaceful day out and ended up with a Scooby meeting.

At the time they were all gathered at a abandoned beachhouse, expect for Riley who had ditched town at the precise time when she needed him the most.

Buffy let her gaze fall onto the Pacific's' soothing waves for the second time of the day and rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the gangs' bickering behind her.

No Slayer dream had never screwed her head up like the one the night before and that really wigged her out for real, since she'd never had a premonitious Slayer dream like the one last night.

Thinking back, it had almost been real enough to grasp, like she already _lived it_ and everytime she closed her eyes, it was there, haunting her mind...

**...**

The sound of heavy boots walking the street was the only sound sans the rain pouring heavily in her ears.

The downpour fell down onto her, frizzling her hair into tangles, running down her face in heavy droplets and slicking her body. She practically flew over several water puddles and let the greasy water stain her leather pants.

Suddenly she stopped dead with clenched fists on either side of her spread legs, sensing danger.

'_**Very impressive hunt'**_

Jumping, she forced her nerves to calm and glanced around with predatory eyes seeking for the smallest sign of someone talking to her.

Then, the whole street gave a pulse, stretching and pulling like a void in one second. The harsh orange dull light, neon sighs and the total contract of a black sky suddenly felt very hallucinating made her head hurt.

Clasping her head in agony, Buffy cried out and nearly fell onto her knees.

_What the hell's going on?_

As if it couldn't get weirder, the setting around her started to change shape – literally.

The three-story Sun Cinema building dissolved by itself, rebuilding its height and form into a Spanish Baroesque building.

_Oh, boy_ Buffy winced as she turned around fully and faced the new appearance of the building.

'_**You must feel it,'**___the voice then interrupted and Buffy tensed once again, like she did every time the rough dark voice filled her mind, caressing her inner self,

'_**Your power… is rooted in darkness'**_

"Shut up!" she called out into the dark. Whirling her head around, she searched the voice and she never witnessed the shadow that slowly plunged itself out of the darkness from the new-built house like tentacle-like fog, but as it slipped out like a phantom and into the light from the streetlamps dotting the street, she spotted the anthropomorphic figure as a female.

She was truly captivating, Buffy quickly noticed, her frizzy hair shone in a golden halo, circled around the pillowy pump face, with an innocence of an angel, and a pair of haunting green eyes with two lips that seemed to been a pair of new plucked cherries mashed together. Letting her eyes wander, Buffy saw her Classical Antiquity dress in snow white with a golden belt underneath her breast snugly fitting to her form, and a deep cleavage finishing the image.

_Whoa, and I thought I'd seen the most prime examples of the sluttiest._Buffy thought as she tilted her head, forgetting all puns and just stared while the woman smiled sweetly; a smile that was sugary sweet grew vile and suddenly revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

Before Buffy had time to react a figure wrapped in black leather appeared in a dropped position on the street drenched in rain, as Buffy tried to get a look at the person, she slutty bride picked it clean off the street and cradled him into her embrace.

Glancing at Buffy, something dark crept over the woman's face "Can he fly?" she said as if testing and then threw it onto Buffy with power that swept Buffy off her feet and she fell hard onto her ass awkwardly as the lady went up in a swirl of smoke. The force of the fall made the whole street rock and Buffy laid down there groaning on what felt like forever, feeling the rain pour over her and the impact on the figure crushing her with his weight.

Breathing heavily, Buffy bit her lip and tried to lift of his weight off of her, as the figure moved by himself, and started snapoing at her throat

"Oh my GOD! Spike, get off me! Get off of me!" she yelled like a damsel in distress, and actually delivered several weak punches at him before she met his eyes.

But there were no eyes. Instead she met a pair of mirrors that only reflected black, and she saw herself in those, and her own great eyes that sported the same black mirrors.

'_**Hollowness.'**_

And then she growled, and her canines snapped at him, the reflection. Bumpies formed around her eyes, and her eyes were vile, unfeeling, like shake's eyes. Roaring, she took a impressive mass of energy and pushed him off of her. The dream dissolved and she woke up, drenched in sweat in her room in the early morning.


End file.
